Es sólo un libro más
by Gabitalove99
Summary: Un temporal y un departamento. Toda una casualidad ¿o tal vez no?. Xiang Li trae muchas sorpresas a sus amigos y familiares, tan sólo basta un libro para intentar unir a dos corazones. El hilo rojo del destino y su significado atraerá a muchos a su alrededor, uniendo más y más a las personas.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día un tanto normal en Japón. Cuatro chicas se encontraban en el salón de el departamento de los Li, donde una chica de castaña cabellera salía de la cocina con chocolate caliente para todos.

- Es un temporal enorme el de afuera ¿no creen?- decía la chica repartiendo el chocolate- que suerte el haber estado cerca de aquí.

- Que mal que no pudimos ir al parque de diversiones. Yo quería ir a la montaña rusa- dijo Meiling aferrándose a la taza.

- Y yo a la casa del terror- Tomoyo bebía un poco de su chocolate, mirando de reojo a Sakura.

- Me hubiera gustado ir a la rueda de la fortuna- opinó Sakura, estremeciéndose en su interior por la elección de Tomoyo.

- Bueno, de todos modos, Xiao Lang no iba a estar en casa hoy, así que dudo que le moleste que usemos su provisión de chocolate para abrigarnos- rió Xiang aferrándose a su taza para no derramar su contenido.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del departamento, dejando ver a cuatro empapados chicos quitándose los zapatos.

- Bravo, ¿de quién fue la brillante idea de ir al cine?- decía un irritado Shaoran a sus compañeros.

- Fue de Eriol, yo quería quedarme en casa- dijo Akira sacudiéndose el cabello oscuro para quitar el agua.

- Si sabías que habría lluvia, ¿por qué mierda nos sacaste de nuestras casas por una puta película?- dijo Ichiro mirando furioso a Eriol.

- Bien, perdón, me equivoqué ¿pueden parar?- dijo Eriol levantando las manos en son de paz.

Las chicas se levantaron y buscaron toallas para los recién llegados, sorprendiéndolos de sobremanera.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No iban al parque de diversiones?- dijo Shaoran recibiendo la toalla que le tendía Sakura.

- Quizás deberías asomar la cabeza afuera para ver el clima- le decía Xiang mientras le secaba la cabeza a Akira y lo dejaba despeinado.

- Ey, no jodas a mi cabello, no te digo nada del tuyo y tú molestas el mio- dijo Akira riendo.

- Awww... Se ven muy lindos- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol, pero alejándose al instante- ¡estás muy helado!

- No te molestes por mi respuesta, querida Tomoyo, pero ¿no es obvio el porqué?- dijo Eriol cubriéndose con la toalla.

- Estas congelado, Ichiro- dijo Meiling envolviendo a Ichiro con una toalla y abrazándolo sobre la toalla.

- Ahora no siento tanto frío- dijo el muchacho abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

Todos se dirigieron al salón, Xiang hizo más chocolate y les sirvió a todos, junto con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

- Están muy buenas- decía Sakura probando una de las galletas- ¿tú las hiciste?

- No, posiblemente habrían salido negras- rió Xiang- las hizo Xiao Lang.

- Son muy ricas, Li- dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shaoran.

- Muchas gracias, Kinomoto- dijo Shaoran mirando a otro lado para evitar su sonrojo inminente.

- Oigan, ¿qué hablamos sobre llamarnos por nuestro apellido?- dijo Meiling aferrada a Ichiro- estamos en confianza.

- Si, tienes razón, Meiling- afirmó Tomoyo al lado de Eriol- y tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre el cine? Te había dicho que llovería.

- Lo sé, pero tú no puedes negar que igual saliste sabiendo que llovería.- le reprochó Eriol a su novia de amatistas ojos.

- Bien, ambos fuimos imprudentes- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol, el cual tiritaba de frío, o eso quería hacerle creer.

Luego de un momento de bromas e historias sin sentido vieron que la lluvia no se detendría en mucho tiempo.

- Me aburro, ¿no se les ocurre nada para pasar el tiempo?- dijo Sakura envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos.

- Se me ocurre una idea- dijo Xiang luego de pensarlo un momento- Xiao Lang ¿puedes pasarme el libro azul con líneas rojas?

- ¿En tu cuarto?- dijo Shaoran confundido.

- No, el que está justo a tu izquierda, el de la mesita- le explicó Xiang.

- Ten- le entregó el libro.

- Gracias- lo abrió en la primera hoja y comenzó a relatar:

_¿Conoces el origen de los hilos rojos? Pues ahora te lo diré, aunque de verdad nadie sabe con exactitud la verdadera historia, muchas leyendas se relacionan a ellas. ¿Quieres conocer el cómo la princesa conoció a su amor?_

_Hace ya muchos siglos, en la antigua China, existía un gran palacio, el cual albergaba a una princesa de enorme belleza, la cual estaba en edad de casarse, pero para elegir a su futuro marido decidió ponerlos a prueba._

_Ella escondería su mano derecha en su espalda, quien adivinara qué dedo tenía alzado, sería su futuro esposo. Era su dedo meñique._

_Cinco príncipes se hallaban frente a ella. Caminó hacia el primero, éste le levantó el dedo pulgar. No era el correcto._

_Caminó hacia el segundo, éste le mostró el dedo índice. _

_Caminó hacia el tercero, éste le mostró el dedo de en medio. La princesa lo abofeteó indignada y continuó_

_Caminó hacia el cuarto, éste le mostró el dedo anular. _

_Y al llegar al quinto, le mostró el meñique. La princesa levantó su mano derecha y unió su dedo junto al del príncipe. Él era el indicado._

_Luego de un tiempo se casaron. Vivieron felices por un tiempo. Pero por desgracia una enorme guerra se desató en el reino del príncipe. Él debía luchar por su reino y tuvo que dejar a su amada esposa, lo cual fue lo más difícil para ambos._

_El tiempo pasó lentamente, la princesa no sabía nada de su amado esposo y cada día se preguntaba que era de él. Así pasaron los días, semanas, meses... _

_Cada día rezaba por su regreso y esperaba que un día, el amor de su vida apareciera por su puerta y la abrazara dulcemente._

_Hasta que un día, un pordiosero pidió alojamiento en el palacio. Los sirvientes y guardias no querían que el pordiosero se acercase al palacio. Pero la princesa, al acercarse a verlo, lo abrazó y besó. Éste le levantó la mano y le mostró su dedo meñique. Era el príncipe._

_Por un día estuvieron juntos, pero al llegar la noche, el príncipe se levantó de su lecho y se fue, ya que los fantasmas no pueden permanecer más de un día en el mundo de los vivos. _

_La princesa al despertar y no ver a su amado en el lecho asumió la verdad de la situación._

_Días después de la aparición del príncipe fantasma llegaron los restos de su amado esposo. La princesa mandó a los sirvientes a vestirlo con su mejor traje y llevarlo a un altar lleno de pétalos de flores en una de las torres del castillo. También envió a uno de sus criados para traerle una poción que detuviese su corazón._

_Al tener todo listo la princesa tomó lugar al lado del cuerpo de su amado esposo, enroscó su dedo meñique con el de él y bebió del frasco de la poción, quedando con su amado príncipe hasta la eternidad._

- Que hermoso- dijo Sakura- ¿entonces esa es la historia?

- Nop, es una de ellas- dijo Xiang sonriendo.

- ¿Hay más?- dijo Tomoyo interesada.

- Son unas cuantas más- dijo Shaoran acercándose un poco más a Sakura.

- ¿Puedes contarnos otra de esas?- dijo Ichiro.

- Hermano, ¿de verdad te interesa escuchar leyendas? Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras interesado por lo del presente- dijo Akira acercándose más a Xiang.

- No me molestes, Akira- dijo Ichiro mirando molesto hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

- Bueno, les contaré otra más- dijo Xiang notando el interés de todos.

* * *

_**Hola, gente bonita!**_

_**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada, ni subir nada, pero esto será algo como un "proyecto corto" para distraerme y también para sacar el tema de "los hilos rojos" que me tiene fascinada.**_

_**Esto tendrá unos... 2 capítulos? O tal vez menos o más. No lo sé, pero los subiré rápido, antes de que me dé por olvidarlo.**_

_**Akira, Xiang e Ichiro son personajes míos. Quise una prima más para Shaoran, pero con una mentalidad parecida a la de él. Akira para emparejarla y que no quede "tocando el violín" y a Ichiro para emparejar a Meiling, aunque ella haya estado enamorada de Shaoran y todo eso, no quiero verla triste, su primo la quiere mucho y ella fue lo suficientemente madura para dejarlo ir.**_

_**Que más que decir... Ah! Que mi cumple se acerca y ojalá tenga algo para ese día. Más que un regalo para mí, quiero que lo sea para ustedes.**_

_**Un abachou y muchos pokis imaginarios para ustedes.**_

_**Bye bye~**_

_**Gabita chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Xiang tomó el libro una vez más y buscó entre sus hojas otra historia para contar:

- Esta historia es un tanto más actual, pero igual de interesante:

_Wei Gu vivía en Dulin. Sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, por lo tanto quería casarse a una edad temprana. Sin embargo, todas sus propuestas de matrimonio fueron rechazadas. Durante el reinado de Tang Taizong (años 626 a 649), en una visita turística a Qinghe, se hospedó en un hotel de la región sur de la ciudad de Song. Un viajero le comentó acerca de una joven doncella, la hija de Pan Fang, un funcionario del gobierno de Qinghe, y lo invitó a encontrarse con la familia de Pan frente al Templo Longxing a la mañana siguiente._

_Muy temprano en la mañana, Wei Gu no contuvo su impaciencia y se precipitó al templo. La luna todavía estaba en el cielo cuando llegó. Había un anciano sentado en los escalones del templo, recostado sobre un bolso, leyendo un libro bajo la luz de la luna. Wei Gu echó un vistazo al libro, pero no podía leer sus palabras, entonces con curiosidad preguntó al anciano, "¿qué tipo de libro está leyendo? Desde pequeño he estudiado muchas diferentes lenguas, hasta sánscrito indio. Pero debo confesar que nunca me he encontrado con la lengua escrita en este libro, ¿qué puede decirme sobre él?" El anciano sonrió y dijo, "este no es un libro escrito por seres humanos, proviene de 'el mundo invisible', ¿cómo podría usted leerlo?" Entonces Wei Gu preguntó, "¿qué hace aquí alguien de 'el mundo invisible'?" El anciano contestó, "usted llegó demasiado temprano, no es que yo no debiera estar aquí. Todos los administradores del Mundo Yin (mundo subterráneo) administran todo en el mundo Yang, que también es llamado el mundo humano, ¿por qué no deberíamos venir aquí?"_

_"__Dígame, ¿usted de qué es responsable?" preguntó Wei, "de los matrimonios de la gente" aseguró el anciano; Wei Gu se exaltó y dijo, "mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, entonces me gustaría casarme a una edad temprana porque no quisiera que mi descendencia se extinga. Sin embargo, todas las propuestas de matrimonio que hice durante los últimos diez años fueron rechazadas. Alguien me comentó sobre la hija del oficial Pan Fang, ¿piensa que ella se casará conmigo?" El anciano respondió, "no, ella no será su esposa. La mujer con la que usted se casará tiene ahora sólo tres años y se casará con usted cuando tenga 17. En este bolso llevo un hilo rojo que uso para unir los pies de las parejas. Una vez que están destinados a casarse, ato sus pies con este hilo rojo. No importa si son enemigos, ricos, pobres o están separados por una larga distancia, mientras el hilo rojo esté atado, ellos se casarán. Cuando los pies de ella estén atados al suyo, será inútil para usted buscar otra"._

_Wei Gu necesitaba saber más, "¿Quién es mi esposa? ¿Dónde vive ella?" El anciano contestó, "su futura esposa vive con una familia que vende verduras, al norte del hotel". "¿Puedo verla?" preguntó Wei Gu. El anciano dijo, "ella siempre está con la anciana que vende verduras, venga conmigo y se la mostraré"._

_Las personas con la que Wei Gu estaba supuesto a encontrarse en el templo no aparecieron esa mañana. El anciano cerró el libro, recogió el bolso y guió a Wei Gu al mercado. Al llegar allí, vieron a una anciana con un ojo ciego que sostenía a una niña de tres años. Ambas lucían muy sucias y feas. El anciano señaló a la niña y dijo, "Esa es tu esposa". Wei Gu, en cólera, preguntó, "¿Puedo matarla?" el anciano respondió, "Esta niña está destinada a ser rica y a vivir una vida honorable y, además, encontrará la felicidad con usted. Por lo tanto, ¿cómo podría ser asesinada?" Al instante el anciano desapareció._

_Una vez que Wei Gu volvió a su casa, afiló un cuchillo, se lo dio a su criado y le dijo, "Siempre has manejado bien mis asuntos. Si puedes matar a esta niña para mí, te recompensaré con 10.000 monedas". El criado estuvo de acuerdo y, escondiendo el cuchillo en su manga, se dirigió al mercado, apresuradamente apuñaló a la muchacha y se alejó rápidamente. Fue capaz de escapar de la escena porque aquel día había una gran muchedumbre en el mercado._

_Cuando el criado volvió, Wei Gu preguntó, "¿La apuñaló?" El criado contestó, "Traté de apuñalar su corazón, pero fallé, entonces la apuñalé entre las cejas"._

_Wei Gu siguió proponiendo matrimonio a distintas mujeres sin ningún éxito. Otros 14 años habían pasado cuando le ofrecieron trabajar para Wang Tai, un funcionario de defensa en Xiangzhou. Tiempo después Wang Tai le entregó la mano de su hija en matrimonio porque encontró que Wei Gu estaba altamente calificado. La esposa de Wei Gu tenía entre 16 y 17 años y era muy hermosa. Wei Gu estaba muy contento; sin embargo, observó que su esposa siempre ponía una pequeña flor artificial entre sus cejas y nunca se la quitaba, incluso cuando se bañaba._

_Al final del año, preguntó a su esposa por qué siempre llevaba puesta una flor artificial entre sus cejas. Ella le dijo, "en realidad soy la sobrina de Wang Tai, no su hija. Mi padre era el líder de un condado y murió en funciones, mi madre y hermano murieron más tarde; yo era un bebé en ese entonces. La única propiedad que mis padres dejaron era una casa al sur de la ciudad de Song. Viví allí con mi niñera Chen, ella sintió lastima por mí y siempre me cuidó. Sobrevivíamos vendiendo verduras. Cuando tenía tres años, estábamos con Chen en el mercado cuando repentinamente un loco me apuñaló entre las cejas dejándome una cicatriz que cubro con esta flor artificial. Aproximadament años más tarde, mi tío vino a Lulong para asumir un cargo. Me adoptó como su hija y me mudé con él, luego me casé con usted"._

_Wei Gu asombrado indagó, "¿La niñera Chen tenía un ojo ciego?" Su esposa contestó, "Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?" Wei Gu confesó, "En realidad, yo envié a aquel hombre loco. Esto es tan extraño". Entonces relató a su esposa la historia entera._

_El destino no puede ser cambiado por el hombre. Entendiendo esto, la pareja de ahí en adelante se hizo más respetuosa el uno del otro. El alcalde de la ciudad de Song oyó sobre este matrimonio predestinado y por lo tanto llamó a aquel hotel "Hotel del Compromiso"._

_- _¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Akira- es imposible que un anciano ate a las personas con hilos rojos.

- Eres un aburrido, deberías creer- lo regañó Xiang- nunca sabes cuantas cosas te sorprenderán.

- Fue muy linda- dijo Sakura- sería tan lindo conocer a la persona predestinada de esa forma. Pero no por lo de la cicatriz.

- Se dice que la familia Li era un clan de adivinos y magos- relató Meiling misteriosa- muchos de nosotros podían ver fantasmas.

- ¡Fantasmas!- chilló Sakura y se abrazó a Shaoran, el cual la miró y comenzó a sonrojarse.

- No te asustes, Sakura- dijo Shaoran acariciando su cabello con cuidado de no espantarla, pero se sorprendió de que ella se relajaba contra él.

- Gracias, Shaoran- Sakura se abrazó a él, pero lo que Shaoran no notaba era la sonrisa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura.

Pasaron los minutos haciendo bromas, hasta que Shaoran preguntó por el chocolate que faltaba en la alacena y Xiang tuvo que confesar que era el mismo que él estaba bebiendo. Todo esto terminó con un Shaoran triunfante con dos tazas de chocolate y una Xiang dolorida y conformándose con un capuccino.

- Y ahora, luego de tener que hacerme un café por causa de mi primo querido, les contaré sobre la historia del "anciano que vive en la Luna"- dijo Xiang sentándose al lado de Akira con su café.

_Cuenta una vieja leyenda china…_

_… __que el Abuelo de la Luna ata un hilo rojo en la muñeca de cada niño que nace; ese hilo está atado a muchos otros hilos, que a su vez sujetan las muñecas de todas las personas con las que ese niño está destinado a encontrarse…_

_La historia dice que el anciano baja de la Luna para atar a las personas predestinadas a encontrarse con un hilo rojo, de esa forma no se perderán._

_A medida que el Bebé crece, los hilos se van acortando, acercando cada vez más a aquellas personas que están destinadas a reunirse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero nunca romperse._

_- _Esa fue muy corta- acotó Tomoyo, abrazada a Eriol.

- Meiling, ya es muy tarde- le dijo Ichiro a su novia- quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Tienes razón, Ichiro- dijo Meiling bostezando cansada.- me iré a mi cuarto.

- Bien. Sakura y Tomoyo dormirán en mi cuarto, mientras yo duermo con Meiling. Xiao Lang compartirás cuarto con Eriol e Ichiro y Akira comparten la de huéspedes.- declaró Xiang claramente.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones asignadas, todos excepto una chica...

- **_Que empiece la unión- _**dijo y sonrió astutamente.

_Xiang' POV_

_Me acerqué a un costurero y saqué el hilo rojo escarlata que tenía preparado para esta ocasión. ¿Qué? No creían que era pura coincidencia todo esto ¿verdad? "Las casualidades no existen; sólo existe lo inevitable" es lo que dice la tía Ierán. Nada dice que no puedo ayudar al anciano de la Luna en unir a las personas con un hilo rojo. Aunque ya lo están, sólo lo haré visible a sus ojos._

_Entré al cuarto de Xiao Lang, por suerte las tablas no hacían ruido al caminar descalza. Con cuidado me acerqué a su cama y até un extremo del hilo a su meñique. Avancé fuera del cuarto, evitando lo más posible los muebles, porque si los envolvía con la hebra escarlata, posiblemente se caería todo al mover sus manos. Entré en mi cuarto y encontré a la dulce Sakura durmiendo plácidamente. No debe de sentir ningún ruido, pero avancé cuidadosa por si las dudas. Corté el extremo del hilo y lo até al meñique de Sakura. Ojalá no muevan mucho las manos, sino tirarán de todo a manos de esto._

_Estaba por retirarme, pero vi a Tomoyo dormir también. No era tan mal plan en mi cabeza, además se vería muy obvio que sólo ellos estuvieran atados. Tomé el hilo y até su dedo al hilo, avancé al cuarto de Xiao Lang y até el dedo de Eriol. Seguí con Meiling e Ichiro y... bueno... no creo que esté mal, si..._

_Vi mi obra maestra. Con cuidado regresé a mi cuarto, evité el hilo en medio del camino, luego otro y otro, genial, ¡ahora sé que si sirvo para agente secreta! corté el hilo y lo até a mi meñique. Será un lindo despertar._

_Fin POV_

_Shaoran POV_

_Desperté en una postura que, por lo que se queja mi espalda, estuve toda la noche. Pero al intentar frotarme los ojos descubrí lo inusual: tenía un hilo rojo en mi dedo meñique. ¿Cómo diablos terminé con esto en mi mano?_

_Me levanté y desperté a Eriol. El idiota también tiene el dedo atado._

_- ¿Cómo mierda terminé con este puto hilo en el dedo?- se quejaba Eriol- ¡Tu prima es una bruja! ¡¿Cómo hizo que los hilos si existieran?!_

_- Cálmate, Eriol. No creo que Xiang sea bruja, sino hace mucho me habría convertido sapo- rió Shaoran colocándose una camiseta negra.- Ni idea de cómo pasó. Pero ¿a quién...?_

_De prontó oí un chillido fuera de mi habitación. Sonaba igual a..._

_- Tomoyo ¿por qué estoy atada con un hilo rojo?- Sakura se oía sorprendida y asustada. ¿Por qué todos tenemos hilos?_

_- Cálmate, Sakura. Quizás el anciano de la Luna nos visitó y olvidó volver invisibles nuestros hilos- dijo divertida Tomoyo._

_Oí una puerta abrirse, luego otra y unos pasos que iban al salón. No tuvimos que pensar mucho, ya que los hilos se tensaron y teníamos que avanzar o chocar._

_Eriol abrió la puerta. Pasamos y entramos en el salón. Todos estaban sentados observando sus hilos atados._

_- ¡Xiang! Invocaste a los hilos- dijo Akira en tono de broma, pero se volvió serio- ahora ¿cómo resolvemos esto?_

_- Tengo una idea: mejor encontremos con quien estamos atados.- dijo Xiang sonriendo.- entre tanto hilo se supone que estamos unidos a alguien. Probemos con ver quien está cada uno._

* * *

**_Bueeeeeeno, aquí les tengo un regalín._**

**_Oficialmente tengo 15 años! *le da medio ataque de alegría y medio ataque de tristeza*_**

**_Me estoy más vieja TTT^^TTT no me guta._**

**_Sonreiré por un momento y lloraré en otro._**

**_Que lo disfruten :)_**

**_Bye bye~_**

**_Gabita chan_**


End file.
